Sweet Blood
by Elizibeth Snow
Summary: Bella doesn't exsist! Jasper is falling for a cute black-haired outcast. He can't seem to resist his smell. Only problem is I can't write summaries. Jasper/OC and a bit of Edward/OC.
1. Can I Sit With You?

Chapter 1: Can I Sit With You?

3rd Person POV

"No way! Understand? No. Freaking. Way!" Yelled a young black-haired girl. She seemed no more than 16, with pale skin and a small body. Her hair was long and straight, coming down her back half-way. "Aw, come on! You promised to sit where I wanted today, Elizabeth!" whined her friend. He was about her age, his face was pale and clear with black eyeliner thick around his silver eyes. His hair was the perfect shade of black, about medium length, falling lightly over his forehead like silk over skin. His body was small and feminine, yet it still kept its masculinity. His voice was light like a feather moving against the wind. The boy was perfect; at least that's what a certain _vampire_ thought. "Yeah, I know, but why with the Cullens?!?" Elizabeth just wanted to punch something, or some_one_. She new the boy had a crush on one of the Cullens. Wait, scratch that, he was head-over-heels for that guy! Yes, Elizabeth's friend, Skyler, was gay. Not that she really ever gave much of a dam. To be honest he might as well have come out as being straight. _Nothing_ fazes her. Besides that, he was her friend, her _only_ friend.

"Please~~?" Pleaded Skyler, giving Elizabeth his infamous puppy-dog face. Standing blank-faced Elizabeth simply said, "Ok, we'll try, but they never sit with anyone but themselves." Skyler could kiss her! Ok, maybe hug her. Kissing would be _way _tookward. He probably didn't have much of a chance with _him_, yet Skyler couldn't keep away.

Jasper POV

We heard everything. Not a surprise since we're vampires. I could hear the heart beat of each individual student. I could hear every secret, rumor, and conversation that flowed through the room. It wasn't really interesting, the same crap I've heard for decades. Nothing seems in the hell hole that is high school. Poor kids. Poor me! Skyler, the object of my affection and the pain in my glittery ass, is coming! I was doing relatively well with tolerating humans, though some were tempting. But, he is just intoxicating! He drives me up a fucking wall! To be able to bury my face in his neck, kiss it, suck it, sink my teeth and-No! No, no, no, no! I _have_ to maintain control, for the others.

3rd POV

"Hey" Skyler said with a shy smile upon his lips. None of the Cullens seemed to acknowledge his presence, well except for Jasper. He had completely stiffened when he heard Skyler's voice, though only the Cullens saw. "Hello?" Skyler proded, getting annoyed. Jasper couldn't hold out much longer his blood just smelled so sweet! After seeing Jasper it was obvious that they had to leave. So the Cullens got up from their seats and left, keeping a sort of barrier around Jasper. After all that he'd done in the past, it wouldn't be surprising if he lashed out, trying for even a drop of the boy's blood.


	2. Death by Motorcycle

Dedicated to Hikari Kame for her help and future help. =D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2: Death by Motorcycle

"Come on," said Elizabeth grabbing Skyler's arm and dragging him outside.

He could hear a slight hint of anger in her voice, but she hid it well.

With a determined look on her face, Elizabeth brought him to the picnic tables in the back.

Usually the school had a beautiful garden surrounding the eating area, but it was winter.(A/N: I know the book didn't mention this, but to be frank I don't really care =^.^=)

The only thing that wasn't dead was the trees, not that they looked much alive.

No one else was there, mostly due to the cold weather, so they could talk without disruption.

"God, Elizabeth, it's cold! Why do we have to be out here?"

Skyler was so skinny and small that he was shivering.

Never the less, he liked winter. It reminded him of his friend. It was silent and beautiful. Deadly when provoked, yet the world seemed to stop when it came around. It was tranquil.

When he didn't get a response he tried again.

"Why are out here?" Skyler asked knowing the answer, but still feeling compelled to ask.

"It's quiet out here. Besides, I doubt you still want to be in that room."

Sklyer frowned at the thought of the recent event.

'Oh God Skyler. I hate to see you upset.'

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Skyler tried to sound happy. He didn't want Elizabeth to worry or get angrier… He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not stupid," Elizabeth said sitting down at one of the numerous picnic tables.

By the end of the day Skyler was smiling and laughing with his friend.

Jasper, along with Alice, had left. He was feeling a bit sad about that, but he moved on.

He had plenty of work to distract him, and possibly a few soccer balls…

When Skyler and his sadistic friend were heading to the parking lot he met eyes with the Cullens. Those who were left anyways.

What had he done? Why had they been so mean to him?

Was there some thing he didn't know? Or something they didn't want him to know…?

Elizabeth had noticed the silent bullying, but let neither the Cullens nor Skyler know of her knowledge.

She simply pulled the boy forcing him to quicken his pace.

She gave Skyler his helmet and without wasting got on her motorcycle, motioning for Skyler to follow.

They took Elizabeth's motorcycle everyday. It wasn't really that he couldn't drive, he just didn't feel like it.

He got on behind her and they sped off.

Besides, Skyler liked the way she drove. But that's something he would never admit. At least not sober.

Elizabeth was an amazing driver. A pro.

She moved through the lanes with ease, taking every turn with precision. Her long black hair was kept up to spare her pale friend the torture.

Like a lion in its territory; she had control. Elizabeth still had her moments though…

While driving through the lanes a black S.U.V. suddenly came out, switching lanes.

"Asshole," she yelled coming to a sudden stop.

"You're the one driving between the lanes like a maniac! We're gonna get killed on this God dammed thing one day!"

Skyler clutched to his insane friend and his heart rate went up.

'It's a wonder I haven't had a heart attack…'

Elizabeth was a good driver in his opinion, but she was a bit, well, barbaric.

"He didn't mean it baby~!"

She started her "baby" up laughing as they went towards Skyler's house.


End file.
